1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming micropatterns using a transparent raised image which can provide non-uniform light intensity regions less than the diffraction limit at the edges of the transparent image when the transparent image is uniformly exposed to light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The limit of resolution obtained using known photolithographic techniques is about one micron. It is difficult to obtain line widths less than one micron because of the diffraction limits of light and resolution limit of a photosensitive material itself. When a silver halide photograhic material is used, small lines ranging from 1 to 2 microns can be obtained. However, the edges of the lines are granular because of the silver grains.
The present invention provides lines of high resolution beyond the diffraction limit of light and good edge acuity.